


Stolen Kisses

by NorroenDyrd



Series: The Divine's Right Hand [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Bittersweet, Divine Cassandra Pentaghast, F/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Post-Canon, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: After Cassandra Pentaghast becomes Divine, her beloved Inquisitor remains with her - and even though they can never be together as they would have been in the secular world, their love is still just as strong.





	Stolen Kisses

Divine Victoria, one known under the secular name Cassandra Pentaghast, rarely goes anywhere without her Right Hand. Whenever the matters of faith take her, he is always there by her side, a reserved, reverent figure in her shadow, ready to raise a blade in her defense and lead an entire army upon her command. They barely talk to each other when there are many strangers present, but just watching their gestures and motions is like watching a single person, an entity driven by two souls that have been bound by a sacred oath and acting in unison.

  
And even though the man comes from the race of dwarves, underground dwellers far removed from the Maker, he seems to be taking his duty very seriously, his lyrium-blue eyes always full of silent awe when he gazes upon the Divine.

  
The Right Hand indeed.

  
Those who were quick to forget this scarred ginger-bearded dwarven warrior’s feats of courage as the Herald of Andraste, may occasionally attempt a clever quip at the title - for he does only have one hand, the other having been consumed by corrosive Fade magic and replaced with an elaborate crossbow-like implement that he attaches to his stub in battle - but The Most Holy is known for her decimating glare, and her sword arm does not rest idly even when cloaked in the white and gold garb of the Divine. So those who would make fun of the Right Hand’s old wounds soon regret that.

  
And besides, there is another, far juicier subject to gossip about.

  
They say that before she was anointed, The Most Holy and her constant, quietly loyal dwarven protector used to be lovers. Or, well, some semblance of lovers anyway.

  
In his preface of This Shit Is Weird: The Inquisitor Cadash Story, a (semi-)bibliographic adventure novel recounting the accomplishments of the Inquisition and its stalwart leader, Varric Tethras warns the readers that, if they came for nosebleed-inducing scenes of intercourse between the main couple, they are going to be disappointed, for Lord Cadash is barely interested in such pursuits. But not everyone is inclined to believe a Tethras preface, and some particularly nosy bards can still be found snooping around Val Royeaux, waiting for the Divine and her guardian to sneak away for a bit of naughty frolicking.

  
All that they might ever catch sight of, however, is a single kiss, which The Most Holy Victoria gives the Right Hand when she thinks they are alone. Taking off her heavy head dress and laying it down on her desk, which stands bathed in the light of a stained glass window that pictures the fall of Corypheus, she leans down towards her faithful dwarf, so that her white robe turns into a mosaic of red and green and gold in the beams of coloured glow, and briefly presses her lips against his, smiling as she draws away. He smiles back, tiny specks of glimmer dancing both in his icy eyes and her warm brown, while the fingers of his only hand clasp gently at hers.

  
And those snoops who chance to witness this stolen moment return to report that this is the most beautiful thing they have ever seen.


End file.
